tri_unumfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild of Thought
The Guild of Thought, based on Monstear, is an organization dedicated to the control, study, and teaching of magic. The Guild is comprised of fifteen branches, each with their own field of study and area of control. The main branch is the powerful Order of Higher Machinations, which are directly governed by the Monstearian Order. The Guild is the general governing body of the use of magic throughout the entire The Tri-Unum Alliance, deciding what types of magic are illegal and what magic is standard cirriculum for schools of magic. Divisions The Guild of Thought is divided as such: Modarto The followers of Modarto take the middle ground in their policies, and are generally the best at diplomacy. The Order of Higher Machinations This Order is devoted to the following of Order, and conforming to the will of the Eternals. As a sub-culture of this group, the Order of Higher Machinations worships all Eternals who follow the precept of Order. The Order of Higher Machinations stands above all other Orders within the Guild of Thought, claiming power from the simple fact that they assosciate with diety on a day-to-day basis. This has occasionally led to conflict, but this power is generally unchallenged. The Order of Higher Machinations has no specific study - they beleive in balance in all things, and therefore have the broadest view in their magic use. The Order of Reality This Order is entirely devoted to the study of Realities, and as such sometimes bleeds into other orders. Followers of the Order of Reality are firm believers in the Multiverse, and have pioneered forays into other realms. Most notable among this order are the Imaginicons, who are able to tear holes in our reality to access nonreality. Other notable groups include; Paradoxicons, partial Aggravo members who are able to tap into the power of nonreality in order to prove an impossibility, and therefore wreak havoc upon a target; Kodichons, who are able to re-code a portion of the Universe in a small area and do physically impossible things; and Epithenos, who are able to create a "reality patch" that basically acts as a small portion of nonreality superimposed upon reality. Psavlo The followers of Psavlo are generally more peaceful, and shy away from extremes and violence. The Order of Life This Order is devoted to the healing arts, both physical and emotional. The Order of Life is equivalent to, and perhaps far better than, the Red Cross of Earth. They are entirely devoted to saving lives and bringing balance, and will often be found at the front lines of any battlefield, treating the injured and sometimes even protecting others from harm. After battles, they will often be found treating soldiers who have undergone shock or truama, healing broken minds and spirits. The Order of Life specifically studies physiology and psychology, so as to prepare themselves to heal wounds of all kinds. Attacking a member of the Order of Life unprovoked is punishable by heavy fines and imprisonment, but some cases have resulted in an execution. Aggravo The followers of Aggravo are extremists, beleiving in quick and decisive action. They generally ignore the costs. The Order of the Battlemagi This Order is devoted to the use of aggressive magic in battle. This is a broad field, and the Order of the Battlemagi is actually divided into several subcategories. As such, members of other Orders are sometimes classified as being part of the Order of the Battlemagi, though some frown upon this generalization. The Order of the Battlemagi almost worships combat, viewing it as a time when one is at their least and most alive. Contrary to some presumptuous beliefs, members of this order are excellent scientists, constantly learning more about how things work so as to better wage war. Notable discoveries of the Order of the Battlemagi include the Monstearian Electron Cannon.